


The Gentleness That Comes

by kycydzf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family Feelings, Commission fic, Feminist Steve Rogers, Fluffy Cuddle Sex, Implied Past Prostitution, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve Rogers, Sex Tape, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers vs the 21st Century, Steve Rogers: The Progressive Feminist No One Expected, implied past sexual assault, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycydzf/pseuds/kycydzf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers从未对战前他必须得做的那些事感到羞耻或尴尬。有人在采访中问他对现代很多问题的看法，但Steve对这种问题处理得还好。Fury坚持说没有任何方法可以既回答他们，又不给复仇者带来负面影响，Steve也本不想回答。</p><p>但Tony Stark和另一个男人的性爱录像带被泄出来了，Steve再也不能保持平静了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gentleness That Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctormccoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormccoy/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Gentleness That Comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623220) by [doctormccoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormccoy/pseuds/doctormccoy). 



> 题目引自：  
> “We have not touched the stars,  
> nor are we forgiven,  
> which brings us back to the hero’s shoulders  
> and the gentleness that comes,  
> not from the absence of violence,  
> but despite the abundance of it.”  
> \- Richard Siken, "Crush"
> 
>  
> 
> “我们还未触及星辰，  
> 我们也未被原谅，  
> 那些引领我们回到英雄的臂膀上，  
> 和随之而来的温柔，  
> 不是来自暴力的缺失，  
> 而是暴力的猖狂。
> 
> －Richard Siken，“破碎”

Steve Rogers从未对战前他必须得做的那些事感到羞耻或尴尬。  
  
现在没人知道那时光是活下来有多么艰辛，尤其是对于两个爬打滚爬的孤儿来说。Steve总是生病体弱干不了大多数活，他接的画画手艺活也赚不到几个钱。Bucky是那个挑起大梁的人，有时同时干两个甚至三个工作，就为让他们有衣服穿和不至于饿死。  
  
有时你必须得做不那么正常的工作就为不再大萧条中饿死。  
  
Steve惊讶的发现21世纪的接受能力甚至比20世纪来的还要少。  
  
“为什么每个采访我的人都认为我超保守，种族歧视还恨女人？”Steve问正在喝咖啡的Sam，听起来完完全全的困惑，“他们知道我最亲近的朋友是你和Natasha，对吧？就算在战时，咆哮队里也有黑人和日裔，而且上天保佑谁敢对Peggy Carter说她干得不好仅仅因为她是个女人？”  
  
Sam同情的对他看了看，伸手轻柔他的肩膀。他知道这些采访对Steve来讲很艰难，又不能开诚布公地说出对他们问题的真实感受。他也处在复仇者名声的束缚下，可能一句无心之语就会带来大量诽谤。在九头蛇的丑闻下，复仇者真的是神盾底下唯一有好名声的了。甚至连Tony Stark都承认最好还是避避风头，直到神盾和政府的那档子事平息了再冒头。  
  
对于他们中的大部分来说这很简单。没人真的关心鹰眼对流产的意见或Sam对华盛顿发生的事的感受。  
  
但 _美国队长_ 就完全不同了。  
  
Sam相当确信至少一月一次Steve还会被问有没有被黑人总统震惊到。毕竟他是最好认，最具有公信力的复仇者。他理应代表美国。  
  
“今天的话题是什么？”Sam叹息着问，靠回椅子看着坐他对面的男人。Steve的脸扭曲着厌恶，他嘴角微小的肌肉动作引起了Sam的注意力。Steve这么情绪化是很少见的，除非是非常个人的事情。通常意味着Bucky或九头蛇。  
  
意思就是说他没预料到Steve接下来说的。  
  
“他们问我电视上这几个星期播的Cindy LaBelle事件的看法，“Steve埋怨，Sam尽力保持面无表情，看到Steve眼色阴沉盯着咖啡杯。  
  
“她是个妓女，然后告到警察局说那个医生强暴她。说他带走她然后打她，最后在她不同意的情况下强暴她。“Sam回答，想起今天早上看到的那条新闻。还想起因主播们反而开始讨论她应不应该应偷窃被定罪时，觉得那令人作呕而换了台，他们还讨论强奸一个性工作者是否可能。  
  
“是啊，她。他们一直跟我说她就好像期待我来谴责她，或责备她，因为被强暴，就因为她是出来卖的。现在到底出了什么问题，他们甚至都不能抓住重点？“  
  
Steve眼中闪过了某些东西，Sam靠近了一点，去证实。  
  
“我不知道，兄弟。我猜人们不理解有多绝望你还得去卖身。他们认为还有别的选择，”他缓慢地说，Steve绷紧下巴，牙齿咬在一起，Sam突然理解到了什么，那压在他胸口就像一块石头。  
  
“没有别的选择。他们不知道你必须得费力生存下来的代价。有时候你必须得做，去牺牲什么，只为有下一顿饭吃。他们是谁？有什么资格去判断一个人，如果他们甚至不知道卑微的感觉？“Steve对着桌子说，不去看Sam。  
  
”他们没有意识到他们也是人，只是尽他们所能熬着过。“  
  
Sam放下咖啡，不确定地舔着嘴唇，坐直盯着Steve的头，沉默的希望他抬头看他。  
  
“Steve，你有没有——”  
  
他被Steve突然的站起来打断了，椅子在木质地板上刮出声响，他拿起大衣和围脖，纽约的一月很冷。  
  
“我得走了。Bucky在家等着我，我可不想再受一次晚回家的后果。”  
  
Sam甚至都没有机会说再见，Steve直接冲出咖啡馆，留给他未解的疑问。  
  
  


\-------------------------

  
  
想起他要和Bucky分享的东西，他的紧绷就融化了。大概是因为他从没想过在战争开始后还能再和男人呆在一起，又或许是因为他们现在能足足有余的有一个他们一起住的好地方了。  
  
大步跨过前门，看见Bucky坐在厨房桌旁，桌上摊着没吃完的中餐是很好的一件事。Bucky紧盯着iPad，他的金属手不紧不慢的给那只叫Dum Dum的姜黄色的毛顺毛，那只三条腿的小猫是几星期前Steve在垃圾桶旁捡回来的，它现在躺在Bucky腿上。  
  
“嘿，Buck。你在读什么？”Steve低声问，不想惊着明显被iPad吸引的人。Bucky抬头，挑了一口虾米饭送到嘴里，眨眼，终于发现了Steve的存在，接着又看回iPad。  
  
“不是读——是 _看_ “  
  
他把椅子挪了挪让Steve站他旁边，这样就可以看到iPad上放的视频了，一边慢慢嚼着食物。  
  
Bucky仍不太记得要吃饭，要是他记得，一顿饭也得花几小时，但他在变好。Steve很高兴看见他自己吃着。  
  
他和Sam从来就没有找到Bucky。他们在他进行九头蛇复仇之旅的时候甚至都没追上他，然后最终，是Bucky来找Steve，血淋淋的呃，很明显因战斗而疲惫。  
  
Steve在Brooklyn买了他们自己的公寓，比他们在战前的那栋好的多得多，他们一起痊愈。  
  
这要花时间，仍有些日子Steve醒来发现公寓是空的，然后因Bucky不会回来的想象儿惊恐。  
  
但他总是，不可避免的，在每次离开时，一次又一次找到回家的路。  
  
Steve从不对Bucky的到评论什么，他知道Bucky还会保存在屋子里，藏在衣服下。他的工作不是观测Bucky的痊愈状况，或他需要什么才能感到安全。Bucky来找他，信任Steve不会在他试图探寻他到底是谁的时候施加压力。Steve不会毁了那信任。  
  
他不在意的把手指穿过Bucky刚洗过的潮湿的头发，他靠近去看iPad，在发现那是他早上做的采访到的时候叹了口气。  
  
“Bucky，你不该看这些。他们糟透了。没人去问有意义的事，”Steve抱怨，伸手想去把iPad 关掉，但Bucky皱眉，把它拿得更远。  
  
“你为什么不告诉他们不该那么糟糕的对待那个女孩？就算在我们那时候也知道更尊敬的对待他人，不管他们干什么来挣钱，“Bucky安静的说，他抬头看Steve，迷惑。

 

\----------------------------

  
今天对于讨论这个问题已经太晚了，Steve哼哼着，用手揉着脸转头，直奔卧室换下他那考究的西服。  
  
“我们已经讨论了这一点，Buck。我不能说或做什么，那可能给队伍引起麻烦。整个世界某种意义上把我当成复仇者的领袖，美国人民的代表。我不能走出去说我真正的想法和感觉，因为我是’对有争议问题想法很多，几乎毫不掩饰话中讽刺，又完全不考虑愚蠢人们的天性就是敏感又不安，而那些人刚好有权利让每个人的生活都变悲惨‘的一种人，这是Fury的原话。“Steve抱怨着，挣扎着解开那可笑的具有艺术风范的领结。他叹着气，Bucky的手覆上他的，让在终于放弃直接把整个都扯下来之前停下来，让Bucky 的手引领着他坐在床边缘，看着前杀手耐心的解着他穿着的蓝领带。  
  
“你有告诉他如果美国人民最终发现了我们俩的事会变得更吵闹么？”Bucky安静的问，Steve可以听出这些话里的担忧不安，Bucky把领带结下来了，接着去解他挺直的白衬衫的扣子。Steve伸手拉住Bucky手腕，把他带坐到Steve腿上把手指深入Bucky的T恤摸索。  
  
“我不关心别人是怎么想这个，想 _我们_ 的。唯一我关心的是你和我的观点，而事实是你和我，在过了这么多事后，是唯一影响我的，“Steve叹息，温柔的对Bucky笑，Bucky把嘴贴上他的前额，抚平那些在Steve紧张时就会增加的线条。  
  
Bucky 是发生在他身上最好的事，如果他们最终出柜，他们要一起面对狂风暴雨般的言论，就像他们以前做的无数次。  
  
那晚Steve帮Bucky解衣，在他的每一寸皮肤上都印上一个又一个吻，用手指探索着他的身体。他用嘴帮他剥衣，接着一只亲吻着他就像几年那么长时间，等着Bucky愉悦的颤栗中恢复。Steve喜欢亲吻Bucky。他可以花着余生的时光用唇追逐Bucky的舌，用小心翼翼的吻和轻咬探索标记着他嘴里的每一处。  
  
Bucky已经和Steve住了差不多一年了，他们在一起这么亲密已有几个月了，Steve 真的不能记起在床上除了做爱的其他任何事了。Steve不在乎像战前那样操他，在他们邻居睡熟时用偷来的黑夜时光快速的操着。  
  
他想和Bucky呆在一起，现在有时间了。他想重新探索他的每一处，一点一点的，熟记住。  
  
Bucky值得被尊敬，尤其是在他掉下火车落在俄国冰封的原野上后，尤其是在经历了那么多，克服了那么多后。Steve不想再匆忙了。  
  
当 Bucky把手指滑入Steve的头发，轻敲让他知道自己准备好更多时，Steve把自己埋在他的双腿之间，沉入他，在 Bucky 喉咙上留下一个又一个潮湿短促的轻吻。Bucky轻拉他的头发让他靠的更近，Steve在另一个吻中叹息，伸出手探索着Bucky的手，慢慢的把他们的掌心相连。  
  
Bucky尝到了橘子汁，Steve微笑，在他们嘴唇紧贴时嘴角上扬，在Bucky紧致潮湿热力满满的身躯下放松下来。他没花多长时间就在他身下柔顺男人里释放了，他继续把自己撞入Bucky，直到他发出一声低吟破碎的呻吟，他们紧贴的腹部沾上热液。  
  
他们接着点了披萨，在他们床上蜷曲裸露的吃着，看着Steve电脑里的电影，边交换着小小的油腻腻的吻。他们晚上在洗澡时又做了一次，Steve站在Bucky身后，一手环绕着另一个男人的生殖器，他们在热水的喷涌下滑腻的相撞。  
  
那天晚上Bucky没有噩梦，Steve看着他胸膛的起伏，放松下来，最终也缓缓睡去，他们的四肢纠缠，Dum Dum蜷在他们胸中间的小小空隙中。  
  
当 Steve第二天早上醒来，一切都乱了套。

  
\-------------------------

  
  
  
“你说‘Tony有麻烦’了是什么意思，Nat，因为这两词连在一起可以意味着很多事，”Steve在Bucky在厨房转着，做着早餐，为煎蛋饼煎着蛋，边听着谈话。  
  
Natasha回答的时候听起来很疲惫，她说的让Steve想和Bucky一起钻回被窝再也不出来。  
  
_“性爱录像带，Rogers。以前，Tony和那个拍的人做爱，那录像被泄给纽约的每一个频道。他说直到现在他才知道录像带的存在，但自从昨晚被播后每个人都在讨论这事了。你怎么还不知道？”_  
  
昨晚。  
  
Steve记起皮肤上手指的按压和他嘴里Bucky的舌头。  
  
“恩，昨晚我有点，呃，忙，Nat。我看了看那个理发四件套好不好用。“  
  
Bucky在煎锅那哼了一声，几乎把那蛋卷洒出来。  
  
“那就是现在孩子们的说法？”他轻笑，躲开Steve扔向他的那大块菠萝。它落在了鸡蛋卷上，现在那绝对是给Steve全吃的了，Bucky现在想着加辣椒洋葱和水果的混合体。  
  
“不管怎样。我们需要你过来，我们得做好损失控制。你今天还是在福克斯新闻有个采访，我猜你准知道他们会问你什么。”  
  
Steve脸沉下来，在把那叉子因他紧绷的手掰弯前放了下来。他知道如果他现在去Stark塔会有什么等着他，而且Nick Fury做的准是把这压下来，把这事怪到年轻不约束上，再为Tony的可耻错误行为道歉。  
  
“Tony对这整件事怎么说？”他跳过她的问题问，对Bucky的煎蛋培根乱糟糟的摆在他面前的盘子展现了个感激的微笑。他需要每一滴能量和脑力让他在这一天不会对新闻主播尖叫或打架。  
  
_“他说他不知道有拍这录像带，那看起来好像是一次超过一夜的短恋情。他看起来有点被打击到了，不像他平常的逞能。我觉得他真的很苦恼因为这么.......隐私的东西被泄给了公众，_ “Natasha安静地说，Steve感觉出她在隐忍什么。他嚼着吞下了一大口食物，看向Bucky，仔细研究着有没有痛苦的信号。Bucky不喜欢听到有人比Steve的那次伤的还要深，而且自从Bucky的小世界现在紧紧和Steve和他在复仇者里交的朋友相挂钩，他怀疑他们中一个肯定很难受。  
  
“Nat？你还有什么没告诉我？”Steve低声问，在她回答时又突然期望他没问过。  
  
“ _他和一个男人在一起，在录像带里。也很明显那是他的第一次。大概尝试吧，看他是不是双性恋。他说那是他在MIT的一个可以信任的老朋友，但他们最终在毕业前分了。我猜好朋友再艰苦也不会决定卖录像带来挣外快的。大概本想敲诈什么的，但在有整个复仇者和神盾做后背是太冒险了。卖掉录像带摆脱它更简单干净。“_  
  
Steve想吐，他看见Bucky的嘴唇变白，他人类的那一只手扶着桌子打颤。Steve咽下聚集在他胸口的那满腔愤怒，让它沉下在腹部慢慢的燃烧，在他极速把早餐灌到肚子里时提供能量。他甚至几乎没注意到那块带有灰泥的菠萝块。  
  
“我知道我要说什么了，Nat。告诉Fury我全权负责，”Steve咕噜着，站起来把盘子丢到水池里发出哐的一声。Bucky的手放在他的肘部，像是个支撑，防止他去捡起那个盘子扔过整个房间。  
  
“我希望你知道你在干什么，Rogers，”Natasha从厨房桌旁问。这次是Bucky回答她，他把手机捡起来，把拇指悬在“结束”键上方。  
  
”Steve从来都不知道他在干什么。他更是一种“即兴而发”类型的家伙，但那从来都没跑偏过。我觉得那是个每个人都想看的采访，“他嗡嗡着，挂掉了电话把它放桌子上，看向Steve，把金属手指穿过那短短的金发。  
  
“你今天会还好？”Bucky温柔的问，在Steve笑着，靠向他亲吻他皱起来的眉毛时放松下来，手放在Bucky的手腕上。  
  
“是的，Buck。我觉得你是对的，这绝对是每个人都想看的一个采访。”

 

\----------------------------

  
  
Bucky对Natasha，Sam，Tony，Bruce，Pepper， James Rhodes和Clint在他公寓门前出现这事丝毫不感到惊讶，只是在他们涌进起居室抢占沙发时在胸前交叉手臂以示不满。她耸了耸肩，指着那大屏电视当理由，飘过他进了厨房。  
  
“现在你又在吃掉我所有的食物，”他不相信的说，看着她拿走了几大包薯片和咖啡桌上做早餐剩下的水果，叹了口气，看着那群人开始抢食。他昨天才买的薯片。  
  
他在clint找到遥控打开电视的时候显得闷闷不乐，但一看到Steve在电视里就突然坐直。Steve虽然穿着整洁的西装和领带，但看起来就像是准备要打架，他的嘴紧抿成一条直线，他的下巴肌肉微小的抽搐。Bucky猜想他们之前的采访到底说了什么，让Steve因愤怒而坐立不安。  
  
“所以，Rogers队长。我确信你已经知道你们复仇者中Tony Stark昨晚泄出来的故事了，你想评论到底发生了什么事么？这使队内关系紧张么？“采访者开始问了，Bucky立即觉得不喜欢他。Steve看起来也不喜欢他，Bucky还知道福克斯新闻是Steve最讨厌的电视台。他说他们总是问错误的问题。  
  
Bucky瞥了一眼和他坐在一起的那堆人，私下想这个主播对复仇者队伍的运转到底有没有甚至一丁点的了解。很明显Steve也这样觉得，因为他给了那主播一个带太多牙齿的微笑，他的手放在大腿上，明显掩饰着它们正因愤怒而颤抖。  
  
“如果像这种事就会拆散队伍的话那可真是悲伤的借口，“他回答，那让Bucky笑起来。如果Steve尖锐的讽刺最后没把主播撕出血的话，Bucky就是个紫斑点鬣狗。  
  
“但仍然，发现你信任的以背相对的战友是个同性恋肯定很震惊。有没有什么因Stark先生不体面恶心行为而将他移出队的决定呢？“  
  
死寂，Bucky瞥一眼，看到沙发上的Pepper, Bruce,和Rhodey尽力在不惊动Tony的情况下把他夹成个三明治保护他。tony的嘴看起来都变绿了，他的脸因惊愕扭在一起，放在Pepper掌心的手开始剧烈的抖动。rhodey把一只手同情的放在他腿上，clint从他双腿交叉坐的地板上给了他一个小小的微笑，拿起一包Doritos＊给他以示安抚。  
＊现实中复联代言广告的薯片，其倒三角形神似CE上半身。  
  
tony感激的拿了一整手塞到嘴里。所有人注意力又转回屏幕，等待Steve的回应，看着他的神情几秒钟内从被冒犯到被激怒再到死亡般的寂静，这让对面的福克斯新闻主播看起来很不安。  
  
Bucky狞笑，斜靠回椅子发出沉思的声音，金属手指在扶手上快速敲着。  
  
“别担心，Stark。Steve会让他们付出代价。”  
  
Steve进入正义感状态的时候是十分美丽的，像是复仇天使。Bucky 对这有第一手经验，这次也不例外。  
  
“在这我唯一感到恶心不体面的，是媒体对这场对隐私的暴力入侵事件的反应。录像带是在Tony不知情情况下被拍摄的，是被一个他以前信任关心的人泄露出来的。我是不会为公众羞辱一个人只因他像常人一样做爱的国家而去战斗，去牺牲的，“Steve直言，他的声音紧绷，甚至Bucky在想主播到底有没有尿裤子。他听见Tony痛苦的喊声，但他现在还不能从Steve身上移开视线，无法从Steve武器般冷冽的视线中移开。  
  
“Tony Stark是凡人，他唯一做错的事就是相信那个垃圾，把他宝贵的第一次分享给了他。所以，我来回答你的问题，先生，不，Tony Stark不会被复仇者除名。而且，与另一个男人做爱并不会让他变成同性恋。据我了解，Tony自称是异性恋。他也不是队伍中唯一被卷入同性婚姻的人，他和谁做爱并不影响他和我们并肩作战，保护人民的能力。在我看来，这个录像带不经他同意就拍摄的事实无异于性暴力，那个拍摄的人应该祈祷Tony不做决定将这个粗俗的侵犯隐私的暴力告上法庭。“  
  
福克斯的采访者现在语无伦次了，明显想要把采访拉回掌控，但没法找到词说出一句完整的话。Bucky不怪他。如果Steve那样盯着他，他也找不到词说话，尽管他怀疑主播会尿在裤子里，然后为这个诅咒Steve整整一星期。  
  
“这是什么意思？复仇者里的其他成员也是同性恋？真是侮辱，你本应当保护美国人民！“采访者终于找到话来反击，Bucky无声的笑弯了腰，把他的手扑在扶手上，想着到底谁会先给那个电视台一拳。  
  
“噢，对Steven Rogers说那话真是可怕，可怕极了，“Bucky叹息，把他的头偏向一边眼神阴燃，他看着Steve的脸扭曲成一个野性的微笑。Bucky整个一生都没这样专注过。  
  
“你是在说如果我们中有同性恋就没有资格来保护你们？因为我在你还没出生时就在保护这个国家和人民，而同性恋这个身份从未阻止我。“  
  
整个电视台在这个通告下死寂无声，Steve看起来洋洋自得，就像是滚过一圈粪坑的猪那么开心，他的手臂在胸前交叉，他的下巴抵抗般抬的高高的。新闻主播张嘴呆呆的看着他，整个人都惊呆了，Bucky几乎都能听见网上炸开锅的声音了。  
  
“我觉得这是用来约人的最好采访，“Bucky告诉沙发旁像被Steve盾牌上星星砸晕的一群人，伸手一包椒盐卷饼，砰的一下掰开放进嘴里嚼，“Fury早就应该放开缰绳让他撒了欢的跑。”  
  
Clint用手指着电视，嘴还呆张着，瞪大眼，把手挤了挤耳朵确保他的助听器＊没有坏，因为他刚刚绝对没有听到什么美国队长在全世界面前出柜。  
＊漫画里Clint是聋子  
  
“他总是这样？”rhodey问，明显不能把在屏幕上傻笑的人和以前在stark tower碰见几次的拘谨的人连起来。  
  
Bucky耸肩，把椒盐卷饼上的盐舔进嘴里，把一只脚巧妙的搭在另一只脚上。  
  
“他从我认识他起就是个糟糕的混蛋，爱挖苦人，是顽固的小蠢蛋，他现在也还是这样。就算这样，他还没完呢。  
这才刚开始。“  
  
所有人的眼睛都从他那看回屏幕上的Steve，他的坐姿简直是Bucky 的翻版，把一只脚搭在另一只脚上，手臂交错放在胸前，眼神凶狠的盯着坐在对面的男人。  
  
“既然我们在这了，我就来澄清一些事，这样你就能停止每次我被采访时都问的这些问题了。是的，我支持女士们应享有和男士同等的权力。不，我不认为流产是不合法的，我坚信女孩们怎样对待自己的身体他妈的不关别人的事。我认为全世界都应把同性恋婚姻合法化。同性恋应享有和其他所有人一样的权利和保护。不，我对黑人被竞选上总统不感到震惊。抱歉让失望了，我不是像你期望的那样目光短浅，迷失在黑暗时代的人。“  
  
主播把椅子极速从Steve身旁拖开，看起来要不然是准备跑开，抑或是要吐，他惨白的脸拯救了因尴尬两颊出现的红晕。  
  
“你理应代表美国和美国人民！美国队长不能是什么女权主义同性恋！“  
  
主播很明显已经失去镇静，正向Steve疯狂的打着手势，两个人从他身后窜出来把他拉下台。另一方面，Steve显得很镇静满足，他终于能把他一直想说的说出来了，就像是卸掉了肩膀上的一大重负。  
  
“嗯，既然我是美国队长。我觉得我才是那个决定想不想当女权主义者和同性恋的人。根据记录，虽然现在我在和男人约会，我应该被定义成双性恋。”  
  
他又一次给了个狼一般的微笑，站起身，很明显不想接着被采访，既然他说完了他想说的。“  
  
”我再也不会回这个电视台接受采访了.....永远不会。而且你们的餐饮真是糟糕。“  
  
Bucky把头靠回椅子，在Steve冲出来时陷入沉思，他的眼睛被遮住，手指还在敲着扶手上的布料。经过了那名为“Rogers”的台风后，他可以感觉到每个人都在看着他，寻求回答，Bucky 耸肩，把头抬起来检查他的指甲。  
  
“你们在Steve回家后有10分钟的说话时间。在那之后的最少12小时内，他属于我。你们不准打电话发短信，不能让nick fury接近我的公寓。还有问题么？”他哼着歌，检查着指甲，确保房间里的每一个人都听懂了他在说什么。  
  
Clint举起了手，又放下了，眼睛瞪大，他的头发因 Natasha在采访观看期间不停的轻拍而杂乱，因为Natasha的这种习惯，dum dum被带到浴室藏了起来。  
  
“有，就一个。更像是一个评论，真的，而不像是个问题，就是—— _操蛋啊_ 。“clint脱口而出，重重的躺回身后的沙发。Bucky哼了一声，站了起来，边走向厨房边松松的梳了个马尾。Steve回家的时候会饿到想吃掉整个世界的，Bucky 想尽力缩短Steve归家时间和性爱的差时。  
  
“他总是那样的。让我来告诉你他以前自己卷入的大大小小的打架吧，就算他只有浸湿了也只有九十磅重的时候也是这样，一切只是因为他不能忍受恶霸欺凌别人这种事存在，“Bucky解释，被那群复仇者小鸡跟母鸡般跟着他进到厨房坐在椅子上的情景给逗笑了，他们还在消化着关于朋友的新认识。  
  
tony看起来好多了，甚至还笑着，当pepper把一只手放在tony手上时，他看起来每一部分都放松下来了。Bucky看了他好久，才从冰箱里拿出一罐啤酒放在tony面前，用金属手把盖子翘掉。  
  
“这儿。你赚得的。“  
  
tony对他眨了眨眼，接着点了点头接受，吞了几口，放松下来。啤酒真的不对Bucky的胃口，但Steve看起来很喜欢现在Tony也明显很喜欢，所以Bucky把那从“未来要考虑“的文件中划去了.  
  
他离开让他们去讨论，开始为简易的炒菜切鸡肉和蔬菜，很高兴沉浸于无序的切和混中。Bucky 喜欢做饭。那让他分心，也让他的金属臂除了毁坏东西，还能参与到创造中来。战前他们从没有那么多钱来做饭，这是一种奢侈。就像Steve享受提供好地方给他们住那样。Bucky享受用在大萧条中没法做的事来照顾Steve。  
  
公寓的门打开了，Steve没过门廊就被一整个队伍的叽叽喳喳缠上了，留下Bucky在相对平静的环境下做晚饭。等到Steve回答完他们的问题，接受了他们的拥抱，支持和感激的话后。Bucky有两盘炒菜一盘啤酒摆在桌前，对Steve进入厨房后的微微解脱而微笑。公寓在他们的朋友走后显得安静又空旷。但 Bucky不介意，等着Steve甩下他的大衣，走到餐桌旁，他脸上还存着愉悦，  
  
“所以，你今天下午的秀可真是大啊。你知道这意味着不多久他们就会找出你约会的神秘人吧，“Bucky低语，把光脚架在Steve大腿上，Steve正一息都不停的大口咬呢。他艰难的吞下那一口，看起来有点尴尬，把手放在Bucky的脚踝上轻轻揉着。  
  
“我只是再也受不了就那样坐着，听他们那样对待tony了。他大概有时表现的很混，但他仍是我的朋友，也是个普通人。他不值得被人们用鼻子指着就因为信任了错误的人。我觉得如果我闹出比性爱录像带更大的事，他们就会放过他。”  
  
Bucky 叹息，享受着Steve手指的按摩，吃了一口自己盘中的炒菜，沉思的嚼着，懒散的转着筷子，决定下次多加点酱油。  
  
“好吧，那你完全成功了，但我觉得我们会很好。美国腐朽的白人可能会批你，但美国年轻人肯定会钦佩你。你出面发声做了表率，他们就会向你看齐。他们长大知道如果美国队长都是个同性恋，那大概他们是同性恋也没有问题。“Bucky安慰，坐上Steve的大腿，手臂环绕着他的脖子。  
  
“你今天做得对。tony不愿意承认，但他很感激你，我们会像以前那样一起面对后果的。你向他们证明了你总是个英雄，因为每个因身为同性恋而被暴力相待的，被认为不正常的孩子，明天都可以走进学校说，‘我并没有错，因为美国队长也和我一样。’ ”  
  
Steve靠向前把他们的额头相对，叹息，闭上眼享受着冰冷的金属手插过头发的宁静。  
  
“谢了，Buck。我觉得.....我明天得做一些事。如果你不想和我一起去你可以不去，但，如果你愿意来，我会感激，”Steve低语，Bucky没问就知道他在指什么。  
  
“Cindy Labelle的审判。明天是结判日，”Bucky深思着哼哼，手指在Steve脖子背后打着转转抚慰。Steve点头，他的手紧紧环绕着Bucky的腰，手已经溜进去寻找Bucky温暖的皮肤了。  
  
“我只是.....需要做正确的事。沉默了这么久，我可以为她说话，为像她这样的人，可以站起身反抗那些伤害她们的人。我从来就没有那个机会，Buck，当那发生在我身上时。我太害怕了，你很清楚如果我说出去了会发生什么。但我现在可以有所作为。我再也不怕了。“  
  
Bucky把唇贴着Steve前额的线条，让他们相贴直至紧紧相拥，在Steve脸上留下一个又一蝴蝶般轻的吻，又亲上他的耳廓。  
  
“我会去。我保证我会与你并肩而站，无论你做了什么决定，我永远和你在一起，”他亲吻作出承诺，把脸埋进Steve的脖子曲线，带着崇敬舔吻着，手在他脑后支撑着。  
  
Bucky痛苦的记得每一个细节。Steve在Bucky下班过了很久后，蹣跚走进走进他们的房间，皮肤湿透遍布瘀伤，他裤子的裆部被撕破，沾有血迹。Bucky直到那时才知道Steve带回家的钱是在码头给男人做口活赚来的。在那些日子里，这对女人和像Steve这样的年轻小伙子来说这样赚钱是很常见的。对他们来说Steve大大的眼睛和瘦小的肩膀是个很难抵抗的诱惑。  
  
但有一个家伙不想止步于此，他从 Steve身上夺走了他想要的，Steve打不过他。  
  
Bucky在帮 Steve爬进浴缸，擦洗性虐，暴力痕迹的时候在哭，并试图像现在这样用温柔的亲吻除去Steve的那些回忆。他们不能告诉警察，Steve已经够羞耻了，他不想再把那经历说给第二人听。  
  
Steve在那时因发生在他身上的事责怪自己。那花了Bucky很长，很长时间才说服他那不是他的错，他没有做任何理应让那个男人这样对待他的事。  
  
他三天后去了码头，找到Steve描述的那个人，把他打得没了牙齿，将近半死，送进了医院。如果 Steve找出了这件事，Bucky不会说一句话的。  
  
Bucky在Steve嘴角留下了个轻吻，当另一个男人转过头索吻时叹了口气，他的手指插入Bucky深色的卷发，把它们从皮筋上松开。  
  
“我爱你，Stevie。你是我所见过的最强大的人，而明天，你要把份强大那展示给全世界。我在一生中从来就没有这么为你骄傲过，“他低语，他的腿环绕着Steve的腰，Steve站起身走向卧室，剩下的炒菜早已被遗忘在桌子上。  
  
就算在门廊的黑暗中Bucky仍能看见Steve脸上闪现的脆弱与不安。  
  
“真的么，Buck？”  
  
Bucky微笑，直到Steve把他放在床上才回答，他转身把Steve压在身下，触着他耳边低语。  
  
“总是如此，Stevie。”  
  
他们花了很长时间脱衣，用了将近一小时只来亲吻，蜷缩着把手指插进对方的头发。Bucky断开了亲吻，失去了对外界的所有感知，只在那光滑平坦的肌肉和柔软的皮肤上留下一个又一个湿气绵长的亲吻，手指滑到他的勃起上。  
  
他用轻柔的触碰和大量的润滑液打开Steve，不关心多余流下的那一团糟，他把手指滑进另一个男人的体内。Bucky只用滑溜溜的手指按压前列腺就让Steve射了。体力消耗后Steve太疲惫了，他没有更多反应，于是Bucky不介意用几个快速稳重的抚慰让自己释放，一边交换着懒散的亲吻。  
  
Bucky把他们俩用湿毛巾清理干净，滑进被窝紧贴着Steve，他把手臂放在他腕上，他的鼻子埋在他脖子下。Steve已经睡过去了，Bucky对Steve面对明天压力的影子还睡的这么安详感到放松。  
  
他觉得很多人已经猜出来Steve到底在和哪个复仇者约会了。当tony stark宣称Bucky barnes也在冰中被找到，并愿意加入复仇者时就有流言。说他是那个神秘的冬日战士，但感谢stark庞大的财力和资源，感谢神盾从打击中恢复时的帮助，那流言消散了。自那时起他就与Steve并肩作战，他们要是还没觉的Steve约会的就是James barnes本人的话，那才有点惊讶。  
  
Bucky闭上眼，靠着Steve的皮肤吸了一口气，试图平静下来，起码睡一小会。  
  
明天会是非常，非常长的一天，该来的必会到来。  
  
  


                                                                                                  ----------------------------

  
  
“那些女人们到底是怎么一天到晚穿着这鞋的？昨天有一个女士就蹬蹬蹬从我旁边走过，就好像她只是穿着球鞋什么的，现在我穿着它摇的就好像个新生儿，“Sam抱怨，不舒服的把亮红色的高跟鞋穿到脚上。  
  
Steve向他微笑，伸手去揉它的肩膀，期待的等着行走的开始。  
  
摄像头的闪光灯从四面八方射来，他对一个年轻的记者杀出人群挤到他面前并不惊讶，她的眼睛明亮，伸出麦克风，她身后紧跟着个扛摄像机的男人。  
  
”Rogers队长，嗨，你能告诉我你为什么今天在这和猎鹰一起参加今年的 ‘穿她的鞋走一英里’ ＊么？她问，明显对今早有机会采访到两位复仇者感到敬畏。  
＊反对性暴力的一个组织（女权）［注1］  
  
Steve低下头思考了一会儿，把手放在臀上方，看向摄像头，他扬起了一个小小的微笑。  
  
”因为我觉得对于性虐待和性暴力的生存者来说，让他们知道他们并不是孤身而战很重要，他们不用再生活在恐惧中了。发生在他们身上的是不是他们的错，我们在这是为了确保每个人都知道这一点，“Steve坚定的说，交叉双臂放在胸前。记者点点头，给了他个微笑，快速了做了笔记，接着问。  
  
”你觉得在过去几个月中人们对你的看法改变了么？先是承认自己是双性恋，是女权主义和同性恋权利的支持者，第二天你又和James barnes出现在Cindy Labelle的审判会上，他后来被证实是你的长期伴侣，并公开表示支持她。有些人说看见美国队长承认出来卖过，并自己就是性攻击的受害者，改变了整个案子的走向，最终判Sanderson医生有罪。听见你告诉我们你是怎样被迫在饿死和生存中做选择，让很多人想起了以前自己相似的情况。“  
  
Steve抿紧嘴点头，把头插过头发，想起了在数十个摄像机的前的恐怖时刻，他当时想是不是做了正确的决定。  
  
Bucky 当时在那，就像他总是那样，他的手滑进Steve的手相握，那给了他勇气告诉他们所有事。  
  
“我觉得现在个人有个人的看法了。Tony的邮件分类箱被所有想告诉我他们想法的人淹没。当然我也收到过很多讨厌信，但那很值，因为我有个年龄段的人给我来信说我那天是他们的英雄。女人，男人，那些不敢把自己被强奸的事实告诉亲近人的人，说我的故事给予他们力量终于去寻求帮助。那些怕被朋友和家人另眼相待的同性恋孩子有勇气出柜了。即使我通过说出我的故事，仅仅改变一个人的生活，那也是值的，“Steve说，眼神从摄像机转向围着他的人群。当新闻说他会在这个活动出现，出席人数当晚就激增了三倍。如果美国队长都要参加”穿她的鞋走一英里“，那么，没准其他人也可以站出来了。  
  
”Cindy是一个落入困境的聪明姑娘，就像我们也会有的一样。她现在在Stark工业有一个工作了，是当Pepper女士的助手，而且她的女儿也得到了全面的医疗。这只是表明每个人都可能被迫因所爱之人退无可退，无论那是一个母亲试图照顾好她的女儿，还是一个瘦巴巴的患哮喘的布鲁克林小男孩爱上一个把自己饿死就为给他们找一处屋顶来遮风挡雨的男孩。“  
  
人群中发出几声轻笑和鼻音，Steve试图不在记者的”我懂的”眼神中脸红。  
  
“那Barnes先生在哪里？他今天会加入你的行走么？”  
  
在 Steve能开口回答之前，他身后传来一个小小的干咳声，Steve和摄像机的视线立刻转向他。Bucky站在那笑着，脚上穿着个8厘米高的紫高跟，他身旁是Natasha, Tony, Clint, Thor, 和 Bruce，他们都穿着五颜六色的亮闪闪的高跟。摄像机一看到复仇者们站在那就疯狂了，Steve试图在Bucky靠近他握起他的手时让眼睛没那么湿，Bucky的眼神充满爱意。  
  
“我当然会加入他。我还能在哪？”Bucky喃喃着，向Steve笑了笑。  
  
“我们都为你而来，Stevie。”  
  
Bucky在他脸颊上印上一个吻，又退身站在Steve身旁，等着行走开始的口号，向其他在他们身旁排成一条线的复仇者微笑，他们手拉着手。  
  
Steve尽他最大的努力不哭出来，下唇轻轻颤抖，最前面的人开始向前走了，很多蹣跚着，摇晃着，但他们总扶起自己，扶起对方，努力跟上。Bucky觉得那很像人们经历了那些痛苦后，挣扎着面对生活的样子。  
  
“无论你在路上摔倒过多少次，你站起来，你继续向前。如果你自己无法做到，那你找个人帮你重拾脚步。”Bucky喃喃着，拉起Steve的手，在手背印上一个唇，那感觉充满了温暖与爱意。Steve在Bucky逃离九头蛇后总是拾起他的那一个。现在是时间展示给 Steve看Bucky也能拾起他了。  
  
Steve温柔的微笑，看向前方，深吸一口气，顿了几秒，再慢慢呼出。  
  
一只手握着Bucky的金属手，另一只手紧握着Sam，他看向他最好的朋友，轻轻捏了捏。后来才知道Sam认识一个性攻击受害者的专家，尤其在士兵方面，Steve开始一周见他一次了。  
  
“在你左边？(on your left)"他轻轻的问，Sam对他微笑，缓慢而从容，在他们前面的人开始动时轻轻用肘撞了撞他。  
  
“你知道的，伙计。”  
  
Steve又深吸一口气，闭上眼，只专注于Sam和Bucky在他两侧的温暖，忽视心中怦怦跳的心跳。Steve rogers不仅仅是个强奸幸存者，他不仅仅是女权主义者或双性恋。Steve Rogers是这所有的一切以及更多。Steve Rogers是美国队长，有他最亲近的朋友在两侧支持他，Steve觉得他能做到任何事。  
  
所以他迈出第一步。  
  
  
THE END  
  
[注1］这个活动是RISE(Rape Intervention Services & Education)下的一个活动，RISE于1987年成立，为性暴力提供预防教育，出庭辩护，帮助，陪他们去医院......


End file.
